


Glitched Timelines

by ThatOneCrazyGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneCrazyGirl/pseuds/ThatOneCrazyGirl
Summary: (DISCLAIMER!:This is my first story I'm creating on here, so it might not be what you are looking for. I also have never played Undertale before, so its hard to write this. So please don't hate if the personalities or anything isn't accurate.)What happens when instead of Frisk, for one timeline, another human falls..?
Relationships: Chara/Asriel Dreemurr, Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)





	Glitched Timelines

**Author's Note:**

> Hi

The world glitched and broke apart as a button was pressed with the tip of a finger. A single tear dripped to the ground as the last of the world around had disappeared. But in the blink of a eye, suddenly, the scene was taken to Mt. Ebott on the time of 2X2X. A child was sitting on the edge of the mountain. Their hair a brownish blonde, and their eyes a emerald green. They went by the name of Luna. At the moment, they were wearing a black shirt with a longish black skirt and a hoodie tied around their waist. She got up and looked around, before feeling a small shake and a loud crack echoing through the area. The girl looked around profusely, fear clearly glinting in her eyes. Then they yelled as the ground beneath them cracked and fell. She fell several thousand feet down. Landing on a small patch of soft grass and flowers. Her eyes clenched shut, she got up, pain shot through her body, though. She realized she had sprained her left ankle. The girl sighed, digging into a mini backpack she had brought for her hike. Taking out a wrap of cloth, it was the best she had, wrapping her leg up and trying to hide it before she noticed a exit. They stiffled a sigh of relief before limping towards the doorway, as they passed through it they saw... a flower..?

"Howdy! Im Flowey! Flowey the... flower...?" The flower trailed off when they saw them, as if they were expecting soneone else.   
"You aren't Frisk, are ya?" Flowey asked.  
The girl nodded, she didn't know who 'frisk' was.   
"Well I guess little old me will have to teach you the way of the underground!"  
Suddenly, the area around the girl faded into black. A black soul hovered in front of her.  
"That is your soul! The very culmination of your being! Down here, you need LOVE to florish. It is shared through, small, white, Friendliness pellets!" Tiny white pellets fluttered around Flowey. "You want some LOVE, don't cha? Don't worry, I have plenty to spare! Catch as many as you can!" Flowey pelted white pellets towards her. 

Luna didn't really trust the flower, but she ran into the pellets, suddenly, extreme pain shot through her entire body. She fell to the ground. Tears threatened to fall.  
"YOU IDIOT! IN THIS WORLD, ITS KILL OR BE KILLED!" Flowey cackled maniacally. White pellets surrounded Luna, slowly pulling in. Luna didn't know what to do, she looked around in fear, but pain was blurring her eyesight, so she couldn't really see anything. She quickly looked in her inventory and saw a water bottle, Luna grabbed it and threw it at Flowey, causing him to flinch and his pellets fell to the ground, giving Luna a chance to run away.


End file.
